My Messed Up Confusing Life
by Under-Cover-Panda
Summary: Angry, hurt, and confused, she leaves everything behind. After meeting a nice lady and her daughter, she becomes a child of a rich family. I suck at summaries, but please read!
1. Runaway

_**Don't own Naruto.**_

_**Chapter 1: Runaway.**_

"I'm home!" I yelled to no one. I walked in the kitchen and found a note_**.** Went on vacation, be back in two weeks. Brought the cat. Your going to need a job. Love Mom._

"Of coarse. Maybe Ren will let me stay at his house." I sighed and walked up stairs. I packed my clothes and got my guitar. I walked to my old black car and got in. I was in front of my boyfriends house in minutes. I just walked right in and saw _it_. My boyfriend and my best friend making out on the couch. "WHAT THE HELL!!" I yelled. They both jumped and Ren got off of her.

"It's not what it looks like!" he yelled.

"Oh, so you weren't about to have sex with my best friend?" I asked. He just looked down.

"It's not his fault you never give him any." Gina mumbled.

"That's because I'm not a fucking slut, bitch!" I yelled and punched a hole in the wall. "I'm fucking out of here." I mumbled.

"Aimi, wait!" Ren yelled after me. I just got and my car and drove away. I went to a store and bought some black hair dye. I always change my hair after a break up. I drove home and dyed my hair. It looked pretty cool with my red eyes. I'm not one to cry but when I went in my room I couldn't hold it in any more. I jumped on my bed and cried. I through out everything that reminded me of either of them and burned all the pictures. I was left with only black clothes and a bare room. I sat in the floor and cried a little more and the phone started ringing. I didn't know the number, so I answered it.

"H-hello?" I sniffed.

"Yamagata Aimi?" a voice asked.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but your parents died in a car crash. You are also being evicted from your house. I'm so sorry." the lady said. I dropped the phone. I just sat there while the lady kept saying hello. I couldn't think of wait to do, so I ran to their room and got the money they hid for emergencies. I grabbed it and repacked all my clothes. I grabbed that and my guitar and ran to my car. I passed a confused looking Ren.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"I don't know. Don't look for me, douche bag." I yelled. I drove out of town and stopped at a rest stop. A cute little girl and her mom walked over to me, sitting and crying.

"Are you okay?" the little girl asked me.

"No, I'm not okay. My parents are dead, my boyfriend cheated on me, and my best friend is dead to me. I'm not alright, not at all." I sobbed. The mom gasped and knelt down.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"I have no idea." I said.

"Do you need a place to stay?" she asked me. I finally looked up at her. I nodded and she smiled.

"Then you follow me. We are going to Konoha and I can adopt you. Is that okay with you?" she asked. I nodded again. I didn't care if I was a maid, as long as I wasn't in Mist. "I'm Akita Ami, what's your name?" she asked.

"Yamagata Aimi. I'm sixteen." I whispered. She smiled.

"I'm Emiko! Are you my new nee-chan?" the little girl asked. I nodded and smiled. It was only half fake. She made me want to smile. "Aimi-nee-chan has a pretty smile!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, Emiko-chan." I smiled. I couldn't smile wholeheartedly. I still felt sad.

"Follow us to Konoha then!" Ami smiled. I just noticed that they looked kind of like me. Ami had long dark purple hair, like I use to, and green eyes. Emiko had short brown hair and red eyes. I guess her dad had red eyes. They both had heart-shaped faces and pale skin. Not freaky pale, but pretty pale, like me. I got and my car and followed Ami and Emiko to a big city. We passed a huge high school and a elementary school. I loved passing the park, it looked so peaceful and happy. I wanted to visit it. To my delight, we weren't that far from the park.

"This is it!" Ami yelled. It was a huge house. It was more like a mansion. "I'm head of a major electronic company. This house can do basically anything that involves electricity!" Ami exclaimed. I stood there staring at the house I was moving into.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked. She laughed and nodded.

"You can't be driving around in that thing! And you will need a new cell phone. Is an i Phone good with you?" Ami asked. I just nodded and she laughed again. "I need to call the high school and tell them you will be transferring there. Oh yeah, Get your stuff, I need to show you around." Ami said thoughtfully. I picked up my stuff and followed her into the huge house. She showed me all the random rooms this house had to offer. The last room she showed me was huge. It had black walls and red carpet. They was a king sized bed on against the right wall and another door leading to a bathroom. It had a red and black couch facing the left wall, which had a huge flat screen t.v. hanging on the wall. The curtains were black lace and had a pretty big balcony with a hot tub. Connected to the t.v. was a lot off game system and a huge amount of games on a book shelf. A cool looking DVD player was on the counter with the game system and every movie on know to man (on DVD) was on a different book shelf. A DDR machine and a Karaoke machine was in the right corner.

"This is your room." Ami smiled. I stared at her.

"What?" I asked.

"This is your room. I had it made for you on the way here." she explained.

"You can't be serious. This is to much." I said.

"No it's not! I want the best for my daughter!" she said.

"But I don't deserve this. I mean, I cuss a lot and I always get in fights." I said confused.

"If you get in fights, I'll cheer you on and as long you don't teach Emiko to cuss a lot, I don't care. No one's perfect." she shrugged. I stared at her for a moment. She was the coolest mom ever! "Anyways, I have to call the school and tell them you are transferring tomorrow. I'll send someone up to get you for dinner. If you need any, your iphone is on your bed. My number is already in it." she said and walked out of the room. I fell on my bed and picked up my phone.

"So, this is my new life. Sounds confusing. How troublesome." I sighed. My phone started beeping. "I wonder who sent me a text." I sighed. I opened it and a picture popped up. It was a picture of a shiny, black mustang convertible. I sat up immediately and read what the rest of the text message said. _Like your new car? Oh, don't forget to buy new ring tones ad call back tones. Right now it's really annoying!_ I nearly fainted. My parents never bought me anything. I haven't had a birthday present from my parents since I was five and all of a sudden, a rich lady is buying me a car? That's freaking unbelievable! I went outside to see her talking on the phone.

"So she can start tomorrow, right?" She asked. "Okay bye." she said after a few minutes. "You are starting at Konoha Leaf High tomorrow! Congrats!" she squealed and hugged me. I kind of hugged back. "Oh, here are your keys." she said and handed me the new keys. "You can go try it out if you want." she said. I nodded and opened the got in. Dude it had butterfly doors! I freaking love this car! I let down the top and drove away. First, I went to Barns & Noble and bought a few books with the money Ami gave me before I left. After that, I drove to the park. I walked around and found a bench in the shade. I sat down and pulled out one of my new books, _Twilight._

"Aww man! Someone took our bench!" I heard someone yell. I looked up and saw five guys standing in front of me. I screamed and jumped a little. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." he said rubbing the back of his head. I stared at him for a minute and stood up.

"Sorry for taking your bench. I'll be going now." I fake smiled. I picked up my bags and walked to my car.

"Your the one that owns that car?" the blonde asked me. I jumped a little. The one with black spiky hair hit him on the back of the head.

"Stop scaring her." he said. I giggled a little.

"Yeah, this is my car. I just got it." I said. They all stared at me for a second and then my cell phone started playing 'Trouble' by Pink. I took out my phone and pressed stared at it. "Umm, do any of you know how to work this thing?" I asked. The one with long brown hair and white eyes pressed a button and it answered. He put it on speaker phone.

"Miss. Aimi, dinner is almost ready. Mrs. Ami told me to call you and tell you to (cough) 'Get back to the house before I through your food out to the dogs'. Please hurry home." the butler said.

"Oh, thank you. I'll be home shortly." I said.

"Would you like me to get a bath ready?" he asked. I stared at the phone like it was crazy.

"No, I'll do it myself after dinner. Thank you though." I said.

"Your welcome. Good bye." he said.

"Bye." I sighed. I took my phone back and opened my door.

"Dude! Butterfly doors!" the blonde exclaimed. I giggled a little.

"I said the same thing. I love this car, even if I only had it for thirty minutes." I smiled. He blushed a little. "Bye then." I exclaimed and climbed in the car.

"Bye!" he yelled and waved. I drove back to my house and parked. I walked in and headed for the dinning room. Even if this is a big house, it is hard getting lost. I sat down at the table beside Emiko.

"Aimi-nee-chan!" she exclaimed and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back. I almost forgot everything in one day. I guess these people can make you forget all your troubles.

"Good evening, Aimi!" Ami exclaimed.

"Good evening, Ami." I nodded.

"We are having dinner guest, so hurry up and get dressed in the dress I left on your bed." she smiled. I sighed and nodded. I walked up stairs to my room and went in. On the bed was a sleeveless black dress with red petals scattered at the bottom. It ended about an inch above my knee. She also had a pair of black slip on high heels. I sighed before I put them on. I put my hair up in a high pony tail and put on some lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I stood up and walked down stairs to the dinning room. The guest were already here.

"This is my new daughter. She lost her parents and I took her in. Isn't she adorable?" Ami squealed. I stood there and looked at the guest.

"It's the girl from the park!" a familiar voice yelled. I let out an 'Eep!' and jumped a little. I looked and saw the blonde rubbing the back of his head and having a glaring contest with the spiky haired guy from before.

"Hi, I'm Aimi." I said and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Aimi. Please sit down." A oldish man with long brown hair and white eyes said. I looked beside him and saw the guy from the park and a girl with long navy hair and white eyes. There was an empty chair beside her and one right in front of me. I walked over to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked and smiled. She looked up at me and nodded. I smiled and sat down.

"So, Aimi, introduce yourself again. I want to know more about you." a man with white hair said.

"Okay. I'm Yama- wait, I'm Akita Aimi, I'm sixteen. I like music, singing, sleeping, dancing, training, playing games, and animals. My favorite food would either be ramen or chocolate. I hate fish and when people pop up out of no where. I like going to the park, the mall, concerts, and amusement parks. My hobbies are cloud watching, singing, acting like an idiot, and reading. My dream is to not be stuck in an office all day." I said. Everyone stared at me.

"I want to hear Aimi-nee-chan sing!" Emiko exclaimed. I laughed a little.

"I do to! Come on Aimi! I want to hear you SING!!" Ami exclaimed, waving her arms in the air.

"Umm, okay." I said and blushed. "I'll go get my guitar." I sighed and stood up. I went up stairs and grabbed my guitar. I didn't know they we following we, so we I turned around I jumped a little and dropped my guitar. It busted everywhere.

"Oh my god, Aimi! I'm sorry!" Ami exclaimed an hugged me.

"It's okay. It's something my boyfriend gave me anyways." I said with a scowl.

"Oh, that's good then." Ami said and let go. They all stared at us.

"Aimi-nee-chan's boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend!" Emiko explained. They all stared at her.

"Anyways…" Ami said and clapped her hands. A train of guitars came out. "Pick one. They are all tuned." she said. I picked a random acoustic guitar and sat down on my bed.

"This is 'Why'" I sighed. (Why by Avril Lavigne.)

_Why, do you always do this to me?Why, couldn't you just see through me?How come, you act like thisLike you just don't care at all._

They all clapped and I blushed.

"I-it w-was r-eal-ly p-pret-tty." the girl with navy hair stuttered.

"Thank you,… umm.." I started.

"H-Hinata." she said.

"What a pretty name! I hope we can be friends!" I smiled. She smiled back.

"How about the teenagers stay here and the parents and kids go to Hyuuga's house?" Ami asked.

"Why mine?" the old guy with long brown hair asked.

"Oh come on Haishi! It couldn't hurt!" Ami exclaimed. They all agreed and left.

"I guess we are staying here." the blonde said.

"I-I th-think we should int-torduce ourselves." Hinata said. The all nodded.

"I'm Naruto! That's Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba. I'm not rich, but Sasuke brought me hear." the blonde explained.

"I-I'm g-going t-to invite t-the g-girls over. I-is th-that okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah sure!" I smiled. She got out her phone and called a few people. At least I meet new people, that's good. I thought. To bad this isn't the most confusing day I would have. Oh yes, to bad indeed.

**Please review if you liked it! Thanks for reading it!**


	2. Sleepover

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: Sleepover.**

We were all sitting in my room when someone knocked on the door. We all went down stairs and I answered the door. There was three girls standing outside. One had short pink hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing black shorts and a blood red shirt. Another had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a Fosters Home t-shirt. Her hair was in a bun. The last one had sandy blonde hair and dark blue green eyes. She was wearing ripped blue jeans and a t-shirt that said 'bite me'.

"Come in." I said and let them in. They walked in and looked around.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Sakura, that's Tenten and Temari. Temari's brother, Gaara, is coming later." The pink haired one explained.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aimi!" I smiled. I looked down. "And I think I should go change out of this. These shoes are annoying me." I sighed.

"D-do y-you h-have anything I-I c-could w-wear?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it!" I smiled. She smiled back. We walked up stairs and everybody followed. We all walked in my room. I turned around and looked at the boys. "Umm… can you guys wait in the hall?" I asked. They blushed and nodded. They left the room.

"Okay, let's raid your closet!" Sakura yelled. They took out five pairs of pajamas. Mine was a pair a black shorts with blood red skulls all over it and a tank top with a big blood red skull in the middle, Hinata's was a pair of white shorts with two light purple stars on the back and a white t-shirt with a lot of little light purple stars every where, Sakura's had a pair of lime green shorts and a light pink spaghetti strap with a giant lime green mouse on the front, Tenten's had a pair of light blue pants with monkeys all over it and a huge gray t-shirt with a giant monkey head on it, and Temari's was a pair of black sweat pants and a dark blue tank top with 'when in trouble, break dance' on it with white letters.

"I love your clothes." Tenten exclaimed.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'll go get the guys." I said. I opened the door and they all fell in.

"Umm…" Kiba said. I crossed my arms.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing?" Naruto said. I raised and eyebrow.

"Get off the floor." I sighed and helped them up. "So what do you guys want to do?" I asked and sat down on the bed. We already got out the sleeping bags.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" Temari asked. We all nodded and I heard a knock on the door. I ran downstairs and opened the door. A boy with bright red hair and sea green eyes was standing there with his arms crossed. He was looking at something over near the cars.

"Are you Gaara?" I asked. He finally looked at me and blushed a little.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Then come in! I'm Aimi!" I exclaimed and smiled.

"Is that Gaara?" I heard Naruto yell. I laughed a little when he came running down the stairs. The rest soon followed.

"Did you bring Akamaru?" Kiba asked. Gaara nodded and a big dog tackled me. He started licking my face and I was laughing my head off. I turned to see everyone staring at me and the dog.

"Akamaru always goes to Kiba first…" Sakura mumbled. I managed to push the dog off of me gently and stand up.

"Sorry…" I said. He ran up and hugged me. I was really surprised.

"You have to go out with me! Even Akamaru says you do! Come on, what do you say?" he asked me. I was shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke yelled.

"I agree. That's ridiculous." Neji said and crossed his arms.

"No way!" Naruto yelled.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Hn." Gaara mumbled.

"Guys, shut up! It's her choice." Kiba growled.

"I don't really know you that well, sorry." I said and bowed.

"It's okay." he said and smiled. "As long as you start to like me later, you will then right?" he asked.

"I guess, if I start to like you." I shrugged. "Anyways, let's go back to my room." I sighed.

"But I'm hungry!" Naruto whinned.

"Anyone else hungry?" I asked. All the guys and Hinata raised their hands. "I'll fix you something." I sighed and went to the kitchen. They all followed. I was searching the place for something to cook. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed and jumped down off the counter. They all stared at me. "We have pockey! Yay!" I said and started doing a happy dance.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. I stopped and started blushing. I scratched the back of my head.

"Sorry. I kind of got out of control there." I said. Sakura and Temari came up and hugged me.

"You're so cute!" Sakura squealed.

"Yep adorable! Like a Squirrel!" Temari exclaimed.

"AHHH! LET GO!" I yelled and struggled in their grip. "NO!" I yelled. I struggled and finally got free. "Please never do that again." I breathed. They nodded and giggled. I sighed and climbed on the counter to look, eating my pockey.

"Anyways, let's play Truth or Dare now." Tenten exclaimed. I jumped a little and almost fell.

"Please don't yell." I sighed. I heard the giggle and mumble okay.

"I'll go first." Temari said. " Aimi, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, since I'm looking for food." I sighed.

"Why did you leave home?" She asked. I froze in my place and sighed.

"My parents, which were never home, died in a car crash, my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend, and my best friend is dead to me." I explained.

"When did your parents die?" she asked.

"Earlier today. I didn't know them to well. I had to get two jobs to feed myself and they just paid the bills." I sighed. I looked back at them. They all looked surprised. "To me they weren't anything but bill payers, but when I got the phone call was right after I found my boyfriend and my best friend about to have sex on his couch, so I was even more depressed. Don't feel bad though, I'm a big girl. I can handle a broken heart." I said and smiled. I turned back around and let a single tear slide down my cheek. I wiped it of before anyone noticed. I jumped off the counter and smiled.

"Come on guys! Stop being so gloomy! I have an idea!" I smiled.

"W-what?" Hinata asked.

"Follow me!" I exclaimed and smiled. I walked up stair and looked for the remote Ami told me to use. "Let's see. It was in one of these rooms…" I said to my self.

"What are you looking for?" Temari asked.

"A remote." I said.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"You'll see." I said and opened a random door. It was dark except one light in the middle of the room. It was a spot light for a remote on a table. "I FOUND IT! OH YEAH!" I yelled and ran in the room. "So who is ready for amazing fun?" I smirked. They all looked at each other and then looked at me. "I take that as all of you." I said.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Laser tag or paintball?" I asked. Kiba's face lit up.

"Laser tag!" he yelled.

"Okay. How many are there? Eleven? I guess we have to invite someone else…" I sighed and pressed the button to make the laser tag stuff to come out. I heard a knock on the door. I ran to get it. A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes was standing there.

"Guys, do you know her?" I turned around and asked.

"Ino, I thought you couldn't come!" Sakura exclaimed.

"My mom finally let me!" she said and smiled.

"Yay! We can play now!" I said and mentally happy danced.

"Oh hi! I'm Ino!" she said and smiled.

"I'm Aimi! Come on, we are playing laser tag! Everyone pick a partner!" I exclaimed and walked back to the room. These are the Teams:

Red Team: Sakura and Ino

Blue Tam: Ino and Tenten

Yellow Team: Temari and Gaara

Green Team: Kiba and Naruto

Purple Team: Aimi and Sasuke

Brown Team: Neji and Shikamaru

"Okay, let's go!" I yelled and hit the big red button in the living room. Everything went dark and the black lights came on. We were all in different parts of the house.

LATER:

WINNER: PURPLE TEAM

"Oh yeah, we won! High five!" I exclaimed and gave Sasuke a high five.

"No fair! Aimi is and expert!" Sakura yelled.

"I just have five years of target practice." I said and smiled. She glared at me.

"You have some awesome target skills!" Kiba exclaimed. I laughed.

"Come on, let's go back to my room." I smiled. They all stared at me. "All of us. Geez, you guys are pervert!" I laughed. They all blushed and looked away. We all walked up to my room and sat down in the floor. "What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"How about try Truth or Dare again?" Temari asked. We all agreed.

"I'll go first. Gaara, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare." he sighed.

"I dare you to sing Barbie Girl in a coconut bra and a hula skirt." I smiled. Kiba busted out laughing.

"Do you have one?" he asked. I stood up and walked over to my closet. I got out the Halloween costume box that was in here when I moved in.

"Here you go. Bathroom is over there. Hurry up." I smiled. He glared at me and took the clothes. He walked in the bathroom. I took out my iphone and bought the song.

"A-are y-you allowed t-to d-do th-that?" Hinata asked me.

"Ami told me I could." I shrugged. Gaara walked out in the hula out. I wolf whistled and he glared at me. I started the music and he started singing. We all busted out laughing, well not Sasuke and Neji, they just smirked. The song ended.

"You can change back now." I said wiping the tears from my eyes. He glared at me and went back in the bathroom. He came out and sat back down.

"Naruto, Truth or Dare?" Gaara asked, closing his eyes.

"Dare. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled. I jumped a little and yelled 'Eep!'. They all stared at me.

"Stop scaring her, dope." Sasuke said and hit him in the back of the head.

"I dare you to go through Aimi's closet." he said.

"What? Why?" I yelled. They stared at me.

"Ami forgot to take all this weird stuff out of there." I explained.

"Oh well, Naruto get to it." Gaara sighed. I glared at Gaara and he trembled.

"If looks could kill, Gaara wouldn't even be ash." Temari whispered.

"That is a scary glare." Hinata said without stuttering.

"Yay! Hinata said a sentence without stuttering!" I exclaimed and through my hands in the air. They all stared at me. I blushed a little.

"Umm, what is this?" Naruto said. We turned around and looked at what he was holding. I turned bright red. I ran over there and grabbed it. "What is it? It looks like a pair of boxers." Naruto said

"I guess I brought a pair on Ren's with me on accident. Hold on. I have to burn them." I said and started digging through my closet. I finally found my lighter under one of my bras. "To the balcony!" I yelled. They all followed me to the balcony and watched me set the boxers on fire.

"Did you do that with all the stuff he gave you?" Temari asked.

"Not everything. He gave me some gold and silver things that I'm going to sell. I shrugged. They all laughed it off. We all went back inside and played a little more.

"I'm tired!" Naruto whinned, shoving popcorn in his mouth.

"I am too. Let's put on a movie and go to sleep." I said and stretched. I yawned and stood up. "Sasuke and me get to pick the movie since we won laser tag." I yawned. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the book case with me. We finally decided on 30 Days Of Night. "Since I don't feel like finding another sleeping bag, Ino can have mine. Gaara can sleep on the bed with me I guess." I sighed.

"No, he can have my sleeping bag. I want to sleep on the bed since I won laser tag." Sasuke said.

"Whatever. I'm sleepy." I yawned and climbed on the bed. Sasuke put in the DVD and climbed in my bed. I snuggled up to him and laid my head on his chest. "You smell good." I whispered in his ear. I put my head back on his chest and went to sleep. I wonder what school will be like. I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

**Hope you liked it. I like Sasuke and Aimi so the ending pair. The others will have their own time! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways… Don't for get to **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**So rawr!**


	3. First Day

**Don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter 3: First Day.**

I slowly opened my eyes the next morning and looked over. I screamed and fell off my, waking everyone up.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

"We only have ten minutes to get ready!" I yelled and ran into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put on my school uniform. It was a white button up shirt, a green plaid skirt, and black loafers. I would never wear loafers in my life, so I put on a pair of black converse. I put my still damp hair in a messy bun and walked out of the room. Everyone else was putting on their clothes over their pajama's. Sakura was struggling with her hair. I walked over and helped her.

"Thanks." she sighed. I smiled and turned around.

"Does anyone need a ride?" I asked.

"I do, but I want to ride with whoever has a mustang." Temari exclaimed walking down the stairs.

"I do too!" Tenten yelled.

"Okay, so Temari and Tenten is going with me?" I asked.

"You own that car?" Gaara asked raising his eyebrow. I smiled and opened my car unlocked the car. The lights blinked and I opened the door.

"Yeah, pretty much." I smirked. He looked shocked.

"Butterfly doors!" Sakura yelled and climbed in the back.

"Sakura, you have your car." Hinata said without stuttering. I smiled.

"I'll come get it after school." Sakura shrugged.

"I want to ride!" Naruto whinned. I sighed.

"Can we go now? We are going to be late if we don't" Sasuke said, blushing. I gave him a look that said thank you and got in my car. We drove to the school. We had a minute to get to our classes.

"Where is the office?" I asked some random person. He pointed to a door that said office. I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. "Thanks." I said and ran into the room. A blonde lady with huge boobs was sitting behind a desk.

"Oh, you must be Aimi!" she yelled. I jumped a little and eeped._ I wish people would stop doing that…_ I thought. I nodded and she smiled. "Here is your new schedule. I hope you find everything easily." she smiled. I smiled back and walked out.

"302, 303, 304, Here it is! 305!" I said in my head, doing a mental happy dance. I walked in the class room and everyone stared at me. I looked at the teacher. It was the white haired man with an eye patch from last night.

"Oh, hello Aimi. Please introduce yourself to the class." He umm, smiled? I couldn't tell because of his mask.

"Hello, I'm Akita Aimi, I'm sixteen. I like music, singing, sleeping, dancing, training, playing games, and animals. My favorite food would either be ramen or chocolate. I hate fish and when people pop up out of no where. I like going to the park, the mall, concerts, and amusement parks. My hobbies are cloud watching, singing, acting like an idiot, and reading. My dream is to not be stuck in an office all day." I smiled.

"Thank you. I'm Hatake Kakashi. Give me schedule and I will tell you who will be guiding you today." he said, looking longingly at a little yellow book on his desk. I almost busted out laughing when I saw the name of the book. Instead, I giggled and handed him the schedule. He looked it over and sighed.

"Naruto will be showing you around." he sighed.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled and stood on his desk.

"Sit down!" Kakashi sighed. I giggled and sat beside Naruto. We went to all the morning without getting hurt. I giggled when Naruto was yelled at for being to loud in class. It was soon lunch. We got in the lunch line and got our food. I got pizza and a salad. I got three chocolate chip cookies. I paid for my food and waited for Naruto. He paid for his food and we started walking. I ran into someone and my food got all over them.

"NO! MY COOKIES!" I yelled. Naruto busted out laughing. I looked up and saw my pizza was stuck to the person's face. I busted out laughing then. We were holding your sides and using each other for support so we wouldn't fall.

"What's so funny guys?" I heard Sakura ask. I pointed to the person and she started laughing too. We soon got over it. I was still giggling though.

"Are you done yet?" the girl asked and wiped it off her face.

"Ha ha Karin!" Sakura said, giggling with me.

"Your going to pay, bitch!" she yelled and tackled me. I went into 'fight mode and kneed her in the stomach. I pushed her off of me and stood up. She finally stood up and tried punching me in the face. I grabbed her hand and threw her over me shoulder. I turned around and dodged all the punches she was trying to hit me with. I finally got tried of it and kicked her in the face. She fell down and held her nose.

"How did you do that?" I heard Tenten yell.

"Karate for eleven years?" I said and rubbed the back of my head.

"MARRY ME!" Kiba yelled and tackle-hugged me. I laughed.

"GET OFF HER!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

"Troublesome person…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Get off!" Neji exclaimed.

"Hn." Gaara sighed, with an angry look on his face.

"Please?" I asked. He got off as soon as I said that. I stood up and laughed.

"Wait about your lunch?" Naruto asked. I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"NO! MY COOKIES!" I yelled again. They all stared at me. "I like cookies." I blushed.

"You can have mine…" Hinata said. I gave her a big hug and swung her around. Everyone else laughed at my child-like behavior.

"Yay! Cookies!" I yelled. We went to an empty table and sat down. We continued eating for about thirty minutes before everyone was done. I finished first because all I had was three cookies.

"That's not healthy you know…" Sakura sighed.

"Yep, but cookies are amazing. Who ever made the first cookie should be a freaking famous person." I said. The all stared at me. "Sorry, I really like cookies." I blushed. Sakura started laughing and Hinata giggled. Temari mumbled something and sighed.

"We should get going. Come on Aimi." Naruto sighed when the bell rang. I poked his cheeks and made him smile.

"I was right! You look better with a smile on your face!" I whispered and smiled. He blushed and looked away. I laughed and we walked out of the lunchroom.

"There's that slut!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Karin with a little white strip on her nose. I almost busted out laughing but that would only provoke her. Besides, Naruto was laughing for the both of us.

"Look what you did to Karin! You skanky bitch." one with long purple hair and green eyes yelled. I yawned.

"I should kick your ass right now for hanging out with my Naruto!" one with blonde hair and blue eyes yelled.

"Do you know her?" I whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah, she has a crush on me." he sighed. I poked his cheek.

"Rawr!" I exclaimed. He busted out laughing. I had a satisfied smirk on my face.

"Are you ignoring us?" one with bright red hair and brown eyes yelled.

"Say something retard!" a girl with light blue hair and blue eyes said.

"I bet she is going to special ed." a girl with green hair and bright green eyes smirked. A vein on my head was popping out and my hands were in tight fist.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU ANNOYING PRICKS!" I yelled. I grabbed Naruto's hand and walked down the hall. We finally stopped and we busted out laughing.

"I don't fell like going to class." I sighed after we were done.

"I don't either. Want to go to the roof?" Naruto asked. I nodded and followed him to a stair case. We exited on the top floor. I laid down on the ground with my hands behind my head. "Shikamaru, are you up here?" Naruto asked no one.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here." Shikamaru said and walked over to us. They sat down and started talking about football. I sighed.

"Typical guys." I sighed again.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing." I said in a sing-song voice. I looked up at the sky. "LOOK A GINGER BREAD MAN!" I yelled and pointed at the sky. Shikamaru looked up and sighed.

"I see it. It is really peaceful here." he said and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I like it here." I said and closed my eyes. We all sat there and told each other what we saw in the clouds.

"I see a heart!" I laughed.

"I do too. Right there!" Naruto exclaimed. I laughed a little more.

"It is time for the next class. Come on. Better get to the gym." I sighed and stood up. I helped them up and they smiled. We walked to the gym and was there before anyone else.

"There she is! The slut!" the girl with green hair yelled when they came in. I sighed and went to the locker room to change. I was disgusted by the gym uniform. It was a pair of really short shorts and a skin tight t-shirt that ended right blow my chest.

"Is this really the uniform?" I asked Sakura, who just got there.

"Yeah. I hate it." she sighed.

"It is probably the worst for Hinata. She is really shy." Ino sighed. I nodded. We all walked out of the locker room. Two people had a nose bleed.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked looking down. Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"I think they like it." Temari laughed. I blushed a little. A lot of guys came up to me and starting flirting with me.

"I lost my phone number, can I have yours?" a guy asked me.

"You might need the hospitals phone number." I laughed and pointed to the six guys fuming behind him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked in a voice that almost made me scared. He glared a glare that would make a lion run away. Ha, mine is still better!

"Just asking a hott girl out. What's your name again?" he turned around and asked me. I glared my deadliest glare at him. I growled and kneed him in his baby maker.

"You know, I heard if you hit a guy in the nuts hard enough, they will come out of his mouth and die." I said and walked away. Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Ino busted out laughing when I walked back over to here. I laughed with them. Hinata looked worried for some reason. I turned around to see what she was staring at. The girls from the hallway were walking over.

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura asked. I could tell she was pissed.

"Just came to warn your new slut that she better back off of our guys. I heard you skipped class with Naruto and Shikamaru last period, is that true?" Karin asked.

"And you better answer this time." the girl with purple hair said. I was about to punch them all in the face when the teacher blew the whistle.

"Today we are playing youthful dodge ball!" the man in a green jumpsuit. His mini-me was jumping around.

"What a youthful idea Gai-sensei!" he yelled.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET'S PLAY!" Tenten yelled. They stopped and nodded.

"Since we have a new student, she can be a captain. Karin can be the other." Gai-sensei yelled. "Aimi, pick your first player." I smirked, knowing Karin's obsession

"Sasuke." I said simply. Everyone looked shocked and Karin was fuming.

"Ayumi!" Karin shouted and the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked over to her.

"Naruto." I yawned. They were both mad.

"Hiroko." she yelled. The girl with purple hair and green eyes walked over.

"Neji."

"Kaede." the girl with bright red hair and brown eyes.

"Kiba."

"Nana." light blue hair and blue eyes.

"Gaara."

"Rika." green hair, blue eyes.

"Shikamaru." I smirked.

"Lee." Karin sighed. I also got Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata. After five minutes it was only Karin, Lee, Sasuke, and me. Sasuke and Lee threw a ball and hit each other at the same time. I picked up the ball Lee threw and stood there while Karin picked up Sasuke's ball. She was petting the ball and rubbing her face on it. I was tried of looking at her be creepy so I threw the ball at her and hit her in the side of the head. She screeched and fell over while I busted out laughing with the rest of my team. We high fived each other and the went to the locker room. We finished the rest of the day without a problem and met everyone in the parking lot.

"Who needs a ride home?" I asked. The people that I gave rides this morning raised their hand.

"I need to go to your house and get my car." Sakura sighed. I nodded and unlocked the doors. We climbed in and I dropped everyone off. We finally got back to my house at six thirty. Sakura climbed out and got in her car. I sighed and got out of my car.

"Aimi?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and saw Naruto and Ren.

"Do you know him?" Naruto asked. I glared at Ren and nodded my head.

"I'm her boyfriend." he said angrily.

"Your my ex-boyfriend, dumbass." I growled.

"Why? And what happened to your hair? Didn't it use to be purple?" he asked me. I almost punched him in the face.

"YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME WITH MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME HER AND SAY I'M STILL YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled at him. I glared at him and grabbed Naruto's hand. I pulled him in my house and slammed the door. I walked to the gym and started punching the punching bag. Naruto came up to me and poke the sides of me lips and lifted the up.

"Yep, you do look better when you smile." Naruto smiled. I fake smiled and hugged him. I cried into his chest while he patted the back of my head.

"Thanks Naruto." I whispered.

"Your welcome. Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something." Naruto said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Can I stay with you for a while. My house burnt down." he said rubbing the back of his head. I grabbed my phone and called Ami.

"Hello." she said.

"Hi Ami! Can Naruto stay at our house for a while. His house burnt down." I said.

"Yeah, I'll send over his new phone!" she exclaimed. I sweat dropped.

"I'll see you when you get home. Bye." I said.

"Bye." she said. I hung up and looked at Naruto.

"Your new phone will be here later." I sighed..

"Yay!" he said and hugged me. I laughed and hugged back.

**YAY! CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY DONE! Yes! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YAY! Anyways, review if you like it.**


End file.
